1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind power generator, and more particularly to a constant-speed wind power generator capable of generating stable electric energy using wind energy from multiple directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wind power generators can only use wind energy from horizontal direction for power generation and cannot use that from vertical direction. However, subject to the influence of seasons, geological environment, day and night, etc., the horizontal wind energy is unstable. Thus, the electric energy production of conventional generators is unstable and difficult for synchronization. Moreover, the generator is often fixed on an iron tower, thereby improving the load thereof.